


天生一对

by QAQ



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: 一个平行宇宙中关于前世今生的故事。Alternative universe; previous life; spirits transfer in time. Self-translated, please let me know if there's any part that confuses you : )





	天生一对

 

Eddy记不清自己出生的日子，何年何月、经由谁手、来自何方、去往何处。它是一架无名钢琴，能记住的大部分是在交通工具上颠簸的岁月，所以它的记忆充满了煤灰、柴油、盐和水的味道。一件保养精良的乐器能远远活过弹奏它的人，Eddy几经易主，现在它所在的一家西餐厅是自己去过相对来说很不怎么样的场合：它更喜欢私人演奏家或者收藏家的家里，能有很多机会好好地睡一大觉，同一间房子中可能有其他乐器，但不会像餐厅这样人来人往。即使作为一架钢琴这么多年，Eddy始终不太喜欢人多的场合，人群的喧闹和注视让它的弦没来由地绷紧，发出连自己都嫌弃的声音。但不幸中的万幸是，这家餐厅只是用它作为点缀，就像顶上的水晶吊灯和四周的巴洛克式装潢，一架满含岁月痕迹的古董钢琴不需要弹奏，就足以烘托出气氛。

Eddy couldn’t remember the date it was born. It couldn’t recall where it came from or any destiny to go. As a piano, it was nameless. The only thing it could remember was the traveling time which was full of the smell of coal dust, oil, salt and water. A piece of instrument with well caring could exist way longer than the players. Eddy used to be owned by different people, so the restaurant that it was sitting in wasn’t one of the best locations in its memory. Eddy preferred the people like soloists or antique collectors, so that it could have so many opportunities to get a satisfied nap. There might be other instruments, but it would still be better than a crowded eating place. Even though becoming as a piano for these many years, Eddy still felt uncomfortable with these public places. Its strings would be tense without reasons, and the sound would be so annoying that it felt embarrassed for itself. However, the restaurant owner just used Eddy as a decoration, just like that chandelier on the celling and other Baroque style decorating. You did not need to play this piano, yet you felt it.

 

但有一天，一个年轻人走进餐厅，不顾服务生的阻拦，径直来到Eddy面前坐下，抻了抻手指，然后重重地弹出序音。Eddy被如此重的声音震得眩晕，它太久没有被弹奏过了，餐厅老板只是找人给它调过一次音。但它自己都没有想到这样绚烂的声音能再次经由自己释放出来，仿佛这个年轻人好像有什么魔力，只是触摸它的琴键就能安抚它。它太过陶醉其中，当年轻人被拉开座位时才意识到正在发生的事。

One day, there came a young man walking in the dinner. He ignored all the waiters and sat down in front of Eddy. He stretched his fingers, then played the first couple of notes with all his strength. Eddy felt dizzy because of the volume, it was too heavy: Eddy hadn’t been played for a really long time, even though the dinning owner just found someone to tune it once. Eddy didn’t even imagine that it could still be played, and it still sounded so good. Like this young man was a magician, he could comfort Eddy by only touching those keys. Eddy was awakened from the music until the young man was pulled from the seat.

 

餐厅老板没有难为那个年轻人，并给了他在餐厅演奏曲目的工作。年轻人带着眼镜，镜片下的那双眼睛仿佛失去焦点一样，好像他永远在出神。但每当他抚上琴键，那双眼睛就会恢复它们本有的神采，让Eddy的弦一下又一下地微颤。

The young man didn’t get any trouble: he even got a job to play for the dinner. His eyes were under his glasses, losing focus point, like his spirit was out of his body. But every time when he touched the key board, those eyes would be shiny again, which made Eddy’s strings pumping inside of it.

 

过了一段日子，年轻人原先因为饥饿而发黄的脸逐渐饱满并有了光泽，身上那身有着几处补丁的小外套也换成了崭新的礼服。年轻人不再弹奏它了，而是有了一把大提琴，木头在舞台的灯光下泛着圆润的光。老板重新雇佣了另一名钢琴师来配合年轻人的演奏。Eddy花了很长时间才接受了年轻人演奏大提琴要比演奏自己更出色的事实。在那段时间里，城里的沙龙里谈论着这家餐厅奇特的钢琴：这架如果没有那个大提琴手弹奏几个音就会一直走调的钢琴，即使调琴师经过几轮检查后都表示没有任何问题。一架会吃醋的钢琴，多能触动那些贵妇人的民间传说。

Days past, the young man looked healthier and stronger: he used to be starved, his face was unhealthily yellow and gaunt. That pitched little coat was replaced by a brand-new suit. Young man stopped playing the piano but owned a cello. That body of wood shined under the stage light. Then the dinning owner hired another pianist to match up the performance. Eddy took some time to accept the truth that the young man handled cello better than handled piano. At the same time, every music saloons in this city were all talking about this weird piano: it needed the celloist to paly couple some notes before the performance, or it would be out of the tune all night long. Tuner checked so many times but without finding any problem. A piano got greened-eye jealousy, said those ladies and dowagers. What a beautiful folklore.

 

Eddy越来越沉迷于年轻人的大提琴声。如果说之前弹奏钢琴时年轻人的手指只是触碰到了它，那么现在年轻人的大提琴声就是钻进了Eddy身上每一条缝隙，用一首又一首的乐曲填补它，让它心里发胀，像是木头被水泡了一样。

Eddy enjoyed the celloist’s performances more and more. Comparing just physically touching it, now the cello’s sound could fly into every gap on Eddy, filled him with one after one piece. Eddy felt something wrong inside it, like wood was sunk into the water.

 

“嗨，我叫Brett。“有一天，那把大提琴突然对它说。

“Hey, I’m Brett.” The cello suddenly talked to Eddy one day.

 

“我是Eddy”，Eddy顿了一下，“你的声音真好听。”

“I’m Eddy,” Eddy paused a bit, “You got a wonderful sound.”

 

“真的吗，我没注意过，不过谢谢你。”Brett笑了起来。

“Really? Never notice that. Thank you anyway.” Brett smiled.

 

乐器们很少一出生就有自己的名字，很多时候它们会用最了解自己的乐手姓名来称呼自己。而这把大提琴显然使用了年轻人的名字，这让Eddy对Brett大提琴的好感倍增。

There were only rare instruments could be named once they were born. Most of the time, they just used the name of the player who got along with them the most. This cello apparently used the celloist’s name which made Eddy like Brett the cello way better.

 

“你跟着Brett多久了？”

“How you’ve been with Brett?”

 

“哦，你是说我的乐手”——没错，“我的乐手”，乐器们会将喜欢的乐手变成它们的所有物——“不到两个月吧。”

“Oh you mean my player”—yep, “my player”, instruments enjoyed to make their players belongings to the instruments—“less than two months, I guess?”

 

是Brett在这家餐厅弹琴打工的时长，Eddy默默地想，心里又涌起些许醋意，原来他弹奏我的时候早就有了更称手的乐器。Eddy曾想用年轻人的名字来命名自己，但不知道为什么就是舍弃不了“Eddy”。

That was exactly the time Brett started to work in this dinner, Eddy thought and got jealousy again. “So he already got something better than me when he played me.” Because Eddy used to try to name itself with the young man’s name, but it just couldn’t make it. He couldn’t get rid of “Eddy”.

 

“看来他没用多久就征服了你。”Eddy甚至没注意到自己这句话满含着不悦。

“It looks like he conquered without too much trying.” Eddy didn’t notice it was dissatisfied when it said this.

 

“你怎么样？你的名字是从哪里来的？”Brett似乎没有注意到Eddy的情绪，或者它有意转移了话题。名字的来历是乐器们最经常谈论的话题，就像人们互相询问天气一样平常。

“So, how about you? Where your name came from?” Apparently, Brett didn’t notice Eddy’s emotions as well, or it changed the subject because of that. The name’s story was the most common subject for instruments to talk about, like people talking about weather.

 

“我……”

“Well…”

 

Eddy的名字来自于它的父亲——一个个子不算高的制琴师。它被制造出来的目的是成为一份结婚礼物：制琴师的作曲家朋友。“E是Eddy的E。”父亲的手指摁响了它身上的一个还原E，在婚礼那天这样对新婚的朋友说到。然后Eddy就成为了这架钢琴永远忘不掉的名字，连带着父亲指尖的厚茧和微凉的温度，在那个被历史淹没的炽热仲夏夜中成为了它的永恒。没有人记得了，除了它自己，哪怕飘洋过海、沉睡数次、几经易手，它也不会忘记。有时它甚至憎恨父亲让它来到世上，给了它一个简单的还原E，这个E成为了厚重的枷锁，让它透不过气。可它又爱着它的父亲，爱着那个一直陪伴自己到离开人世的作曲家和作曲师的家人。琴师的小女儿经常在它身上拍打，或者按出不知所谓的音调，然后钢琴师会将那些音调变为旋律，有时悦耳有时古怪，小女儿听到了就会咯咯地笑。钢琴Eddy不知道自己怎么了。我怎么了？它沉默地想，像是掉进了一个永远没有尽头的洞穴。

Its name was because of his “father”, a luthier with a medium height. It was made to become a wedding present, for the luthier’s friend, the composer. “E is for Eddy.” “Father” played one of its natural E and talked to his married friend. Since then, “Eddy” was unforgettable to it, with luthier’s cocoon on his finger tip and the cool temperature of his hand. These memories became its eternity, even though that normal, hot midsummer wedding night was buried in history. These memories were forgotten by everyone, expect Eddy, no matter how long it traveled, how many times be awakened, then fell asleep. Sometimes Eddy hated the luthier so much: to bring it to this world, to give it that simple natural E which turned into a set of heavy chain, too heavy to breath. The it also loved the luthier, the composer and the composer’s family. The composer’s little daughter always patted it when she was young. Then the composer could turn those random notes into melodies, sometimes beautiful, sometimes odd. The little girl would giggle. Eddy the piano didn’t know why these happened. What was wrong with me? He thought silently, like it was fell into a hole without ending.

 

“兄弟，你还好么？”Eddy被Brett的呼唤从白日梦中唤醒。大提琴的琴身被水晶吊灯的光芒照亮，琥珀般的光泽倒映进Eddy的黑色漆面中。啊，又是夜晚餐厅表演的时间了，Eddy恍然大悟，它一陷进自己的时间就会忘记时间的存在。

“Are you alright bro?” Eddy was wakened by Brett, from its daydreaming. The body of the cello was brightening by the chandelier, the gloss was like a piece of amber, reflected into the black paint of Eddy the piano. Here was the performance time again, Eddy suddenly realized that. It always forgot about time while it was hiding in its own world.

 

“嗯，我没事，你知道的，老旧乐器的老毛病……”

“Yeah I’m fine. You know, problems for old stuffs…”

 

“别这么说，你的声音美得就像被时间另一端打磨过；抱歉，这是我个人的感受，我一直觉得时间就像一块橄榄形的松香，长得看不到头。我很奇怪对吧？大家都说我很奇怪。”

“Don’t say that! Your sound is so beautiful like it was polished at the other end of time. Pardon me, just my personal feelings. I always see time as an olive-shaped rosin. But it was too long to see another ending. I’m weird right? Everyone says that.”

 

“怎么会呢？我明白你什么意思。而且很喜欢你的比喻。我也觉得时间像一种什么固体，是金棕的颜色，有时候浅一点像蜂蜜，有时候深一点就会像，像枫糖浆。”

“How come? I know what you mean. And I like it. To me, I also see time like some solid, golden brown, sometimes its lighter like honey, then sometimes it would be deeper, just like, like maple syrup.”

 

“天啊你说的我都饿了。”

“OMG I’m hungry.”

 

“真的吗？”

“Seriously?”

 

Eddy和Brett在演奏的声音中哈哈大笑着。四周满是玻璃酒杯碰撞的叮当声，女人的笑声，男人的笑声。Eddy不知道那些人因为什么发笑。但它知道自己为什么笑：Brett是个有意思的灵魂，不管是那个人，还是这把大提琴。在互道晚安后，它目送Brett与Brett走出餐厅大门，随后不久，餐厅中的所有光芒也都熄灭了，大厅重回一片黑暗。

Eddy and Brett were laughing during the performance. They were surrounded by the clatter from wine glasses, women’s laughter, men’s laughter. Eddy didn’t know why these people were laughing, but it knew why it was. Brett was a funny spirit, no matter the player or the cello. After saying goodnight, it gazed after Brett the player and the cello until they got out of the dinner. In no time, all lights in this dinner were gone, too. The hall rested in darkness again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“很多时候我都觉得我似乎很久之前就认识你。“在一个夜晚表演中，Brett这么对Eddy说。

“I feel like I know you long time ago.” One night, Brett said to Eddy.

 

“我也是。“

“So do I.”

 

Eddy真的这样想的。它们已经合作有好几年了，互相的配合越来越熟练，大提琴手能对钢琴手的即兴表演做出配合，或者他们中的某一个不在状态时帮助对方迅速调整。很多人都说这架古董钢琴似乎渐渐能发出更大的声音，没有人能证明，但经常去听的熟客都信誓旦旦地这样说。“这架钢琴其实是有灵魂的。“报纸上这样写道，并且成为了餐厅的免费宣传。时间就这样又过了很久，餐厅逐渐改建成为旅馆，又变成酒店，Eddy也渐渐习惯了每晚都苏醒的生活状态，Brett甚至不需要经常跟着乐手回家，而是放在跟Eddy距离不远的另一个展示台上，被金色的绳子围起来，只有表演时才会被取下来。

Eddy actually thought about this. They had been played together for some years and knew each other better. The celloist could cooperate the pianist’s improvisation, or the one would help the other one to adjust themselves when they were losing sometimes. Many people expressed that this antique piano could play louder than before. Even without any actual evidence, those frequent visitors all agreed with this. “This piano got soul.” Said the newspaper. The dinner got free announcement. Time went by, the dinner was rebuilt as an inn, then a hotel. Eddy got used to the life that awaken each night. Brett didn’t need to go home with the celloist every night either, it was placed close to Eddy on another showing stage, protected by golden ropes which only be put down when the performance started.

 

时间对于乐器来说是一种黏稠、缓慢流动的东西。但对于乐手来说不是。

To instruments, time was something sticky and flowed slow. However not for the players.

 

Eddy又迎来了一次挚爱的离别。它和Brett的乐手分别患上关节炎而无法演奏，于是离开。他们跟它们做了简短的道别，Eddy第一次发现它们的乐手曾经乌黑的发丝变得斑白，曾经有力的手也在垂下时轻轻颤抖着。大提琴手按下一个黑键，对钢琴手说：“嗨，这是你吗？“”不对，你弹的是降E，你这个老糊涂。“钢琴手这样说道。

Eddy said goodbye to its beloved people again. The celloist and the pianist could play no more because of the arthritis. They had to leave. The players farewell to the instruments, which didn’t take long. For the first time, Eddy noticed their players’ black hair already turned grey; their hands used to be powerful, now they were shaking when they were just hanging. The celloist played a black key and asked the pianist: “Hey is this you?” “No, that was a flat E, you old silly man.” Said the pianist.

 

然后他们离开了，Eddy和Brett再也没有见过他们。

Then they left, Eddy and Brett never saw their players again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你醒着吗？“Eddy问。

“Still awake?” Asked Eddy.

 

“怎么了？“Brett说。

“What?” Brett said.

 

“你还想他们吗？“

“You still missing them?”

 

“我不知道，也许吧。你还想他们吗？“

“I don’t know. Guess so. Are you?”

 

“我告诉你我的名字的故事吧。“

“Let me tell you the story of my name.”

 

Eddy告诉了Brett这个很久很久以前的故事。Brett听到最后打了个哈欠。

Eddy told Brett that old, old story. Brett yawned at the end.

 

“很无聊吗？“Eddy问。

“Boring?” Eddy asked.

 

“不，我可能是上了年纪了。“

“Nah, probably I’m just getting old.”

 

“你还年轻呢。“

“You still young.”

 

“我知道。“

“I know.”

 

它们又爆发出无声的欢笑，就像几十年前它们共同登台时那样。

They burst into laughter again, without sounding but happy, just like decades ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

最后，故事在火焰中结束了。

This story was ending in flame.

 

Eddy在火光中看见有什么东西从Brett身上飘了出来，随后它也渐渐离开了那架钢琴。它看清了，眼前的是当年的那位制琴师，穿着参加作曲家婚礼时的衣服。

In the burning fire, Eddy saw something came out of Brett. Then it did the same thing. It was the luthier, wearing the same clothes for composer’s wedding.

 

“我终于找到你了。“制琴师镜片下的眼睛笑得眯了起来。

“Found you! At Last.” The luthier smiled; his eyes squinted after those glasses.

 

Eddy低头看了看身上，一身白色的婚礼服，手里捏着黑色的蝴蝶结领带。

Eddy checked itself: it was in a pure white wedding suit with a black bow tie in its hand.

 

“拜托，过了这么久你还是没学会系领结吗？“制琴师朝它走来，接过领结，伸长手臂去够它的脖子。它自动地低下头，心里差异何时高过自己的制琴师——低下头的瞬间，它脚下原本是起火的酒店景象突然变成了大理石的地板，清晰地映出了自己的模样：不是钢琴，而是一个人，面目模糊却又熟悉。

“C’mon! It’s been a long time and you still don’t know how to tie it by you own?” The luthier walked to Eddy and took over the bow tie, then tried to reach Eddy’s neck. Eddy bent automatically—since when it was higher than his luthier? Eddy wondered. And the moment he bent, the scene under his feet used to be the burning hotel, now it’s just marble floor. He could see his reflection: not a piano, but a man, with a blurry but familiar looking.

 

“好了，虽然我也打的不好，但这样勉强还能过关。“制琴师最后伸出手正了正眼前人的领结，Eddy这才发觉这不是梦。

“Done. I’m not good at it as well but it should be just fine.” The luthier adjusted Eddy’s bow tie for the last time. This was not a dream.

 

“……Brett？“Eddy小心翼翼地询问。

“…Brett?” Eddy asked. He knew it. But he wasn’t sure.

 

对方楞了一下，然后灿烂地笑着回答说：“嗯！怎么啦？“

The luthier’s body froze for a second, then he replied Eddy with a bright smile: “Yeah. What’s up?”

 

 

完

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 简化剧情（因为实在写的乱糟糟）：1.制琴师Brett和作曲家Eddy；2.B和E的灵魂分别分成两份，一份转世，一份留在乐器上，B的乐器魂四处游走寻找E，E的灵魂一直留在B当初为他做的钢琴上；3.E不用再执着于那架钢琴了  
> Sorry for my unorganized storyline. Here is the simplification: 1. Brett as the luthier and Eddy as the composer; 2. Brett and Eddy's spirits split into two parts, one for the instrument and one for the human body. Eddy's instrument spirit stayed on the piano all the time, Brett's instrument spirit was looking for Eddy's everywhere; 3. Eddy no longer needed to stay on that piano.


End file.
